


A bunch of situations we find ourselves in

by pricemc



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricemc/pseuds/pricemc
Summary: Short almost drabbles mostly unrelated to eachother





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to get back into writing creatively and hopefully am able to write a multi-chapter fic and actually finish it after this?

Although she held her eyes closed tight, she was still able to see the bright flash of green light after the final beep. She felt the leather fade away and soft skin and clothes replace it in her embrace. Shortly after her own transformation dissolved, leaving her standing there in Chat’s arms, not transformed and vulnerable. She didn’t want it to happen like this. She didn’t want him to find out. He’s going to be so disappointed when he opens his eyes and releases their embrace.

“My lady, I won’t look if you don’t want me to,” a warm voice resonated into her hair. She still heard the trace of begging in his voice, pleading for her to finally accept that they could trust each other. She just held him tighter, hoping that this was all a nightmare and that she would wake up soon. She trembled slightly in his arms, Chat’s arms pulled her in closer, and she knew what she had to do.

“Chat… Please don’t be disappointed in me? I’m not the hero everyone thinks-“

“Ladybug. Stop. You’re a hero, you’ve saved countless lives and you’ve saved mine so, so many times. I know you’re amazing and I could never be disappointed in My Lady.” She could feel the reverent rumble in his chest as he talked, soothing her.

“O-okay…” she replied. She felt his arms loosen around her and start to shift to her shoulders. His hands rested on her shoulders, clawless, adding to the reality of the situation. “Only a few minutes ago we were doing fine and then we had to fight a second akuma but it was easy to take down but then we ran out of time how did we run out of time why did this happen Chat?” she sobbed into his collarbone, balling the back of his shirt in her hands. Her body shuddered against him.

“It’s okay bugaboo, we’ll be okay.” Ladybug shifted and started to pull out of their embrace, her hands resting on his hips. The weight of his hands on her shoulders calmed her.

“On the count of three we open our eyes? Does that sound okay?” she reasoned, hoping that by just going for it she would feel more confident. She hoped she would open her eyes to find Chat’s Cheshire grin, and bright green eyes staring right back at her.

“One… Two…” She clenched her eyes shut, his voice trembling and lingering on the last letter. “Three.”


End file.
